1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved apparatus for controlling an elevator that is driven by an A-C motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An induction motor is often used to drive the cage of an elevator. In this case, A-C power having a variable voltage and a variable frequency obtained through an inverter is supplied to the electric motor to control its running speed, as shown in FIG. 1.
In FIG. 1, reference numeral 1 denotes a D-C power supply, numeral 2 denotes a well known type of inverter which consists of transistors and diodes and which supplies A-C electric power of a variable voltage and a variable frequency of a pulse-width modulation system, numeral 3 denotes a three-phase induction motor which is powered by the inverter 2, numeral 4 denotes a drive sheave of a hoist which is driven by the electric motor, numeral 5 denotes a main wire wound around the sheave 4, numeral 6 denotes a cage connected to one end of the main wire 5, numeral 7 denotes a balance weight connected to the other end of the main wire 5, and numeral 8 denotes a control circuit for controlling the output voltage and output frequency of the inverter based upon a voltage instruction value Vr and a frequency instructions value Fr. Here, the voltage instruction value Vr varies nearly in proportion to the frequency instruction value Fr.
Being controlled by the control circuit 8, the inverter 2 generates an A-C electric power having a variable voltage and a variable frequency with a phase sequence that corresponds to the operation direction of the cage 6. Therefore, the motor 3 starts to run in a direction determined by the phase sequence of inputs. Thereafter, the voltage on the outputs of the inverter 2 control the running speed of the motor, thereby controlling the running speed of the cage 6.
The running speed of the cage 6 must be controlled over a wide range of speeds from the start to the stop thereof. As is well known, however, when the motor 3 is driven by the inverter 2, the motor 3 develops a torque ripple having a frequency of 6nf (where n is 1, 2, 3, . . . , and f is the output frequency of the inverter 2). When the torque ripple approaches the resonance frequency of the mechanical system of the elevator (for example, the natural frequency of the main rope 5), vibration is transmitted into the cage 6 which greatly reduces the comfort of the passengers therein.